Plutonian Species
The Plutonian Species is an alien species originating from the long forgotten planet, Pluto. Inhabitants of said forgotten planet, Pluto are a singular gender race composed of all males. There are three species of Plutonians on the species which all live in sexy, gay sex-filled harmonious peace. Birth Unlike humans and other mammals on Earth, Plutonians are born from eggs, like birds and fish in addition to reptiles and anphibians. The coloration of the egg will determine the skin color the Plutonian will have: Turquoise, Pink or Violet. On Pluto, the eggs are grown on special trees called Armoteran Trees, which only grow in the forests near either the south or north of the planet. During their early stage of life, Plutonians Features Biology The species have many more organs and parts than organisms on Earth. Their mulitplied organs include: *2 Brains *4 Hearts *7 Kidneys *2 Stomachs *2 Bladders *3 Livers *38 Teeth *4 Lungs Their most noticable features are the dots placed somewhere on their bodies. The number of dots range from 2 to 8, and can be anywhere on their bodies. The most known places the dots are located is on the base of the forehead, chest and crotch. Another n=well-known features are their antennae which are thin, black and has a white, growth at it's top, resembling a bobble or ball. The length and posture of their antennae varries the species: *'Turquoise:' Short and are Erect *'Pink: '''Medium-length and Droop downward, ending at their shoulders *'Violet:' Very Long Wavy and reach their Ankles. Bolidly Colors *'Teeth (White) *'Bones '(Black) *'''Eye Color: **Shades of Brown, Orange or Yellow (Turquoise Species) **Shades of Purple, Violet and sometimes Mauve, Gray or even Red and Green (Pink Species) **Shades of Blue, Black and Gray (Violet Species) *'Inside of mouth/Tongue:' **'Pink with Light Pink tongue (Turquoise Species) **Purple (Pink Species) **Dark Purple with Black tongue (Violet Species) Bodily Fluid Colors *'Blood (Blue) *'Urine' (Clear) *'Tears and Sweat '(Black) *'Saliva' (Clear) Species Turquoise The most common/well know species, second to the Pink Species. Their actual title is Aquawallnotum Gayrifium: in appearance, like the other Plutonians they resemble muscular teenage males without any body hair and pointed, elf-like ears and antennae. Their most noticable features are the pair of dots on their bodies. Ranges of height are between 5'2 to 5'10. The most well known dot locations are: *Underneath the eyes/On the Cheeks *Forehead *Crotch *Chest Although some rare locations are: *Back *Stomach *Hands *Cock *Balls *Ass Pink The second most common species, next to the Turquoise Species of course. Their scientific name is Pallindonna Sexium: in appearance, they resemble muscular teenage boys, with the absence of hair but addition of drooped down, antennae, elf-like ears and pair of dots on their bodies. Ranges of height are between 5'6 to 6'3. Violet The rare yet third and final species, next to Turquoise and Pink. Their scientific name is Laveviolenei Bigkockiua: in appearance, they are actually shorter in staure than the Pink or Turquoise Species, ranging from only 4'11 to 5'6. Their antennae are although a lot longer, reaching their ankles at most and also have jagged, elf-like ears. Diet All Plutonians are omnivores. Their diet mainly consists: *'Ariguchalu Plant:' An edible flower on Pluto. They grow almost everywhere on the planet. Although, the stems of the plant have to be cut from the flower before eaten as they contain a highly dangerous toxin which although can not kill someone, causes immediate drowziness which is followed by immediate exictement in the genital regions that last for eight straight hours. The leaves are also edible, but only to Plutonians, as of whoever else eats them will become sick and die. This although is just a theory. *'Buunio:' An animal similar to the cows of earth. They are the main diets/source of protein of Plutonians. They're meat once consumed has been known to strengthen the organs of Plutonians. *'''Glatinew Nuts: '''An edible nut which grows from trees of the same name. They have been known to enhance a Plutonian ammune system but they are although rarely eaten. Attire Facts *Plutonians are actually unaware of what sex is, and so are techinically virgins. While in their virgin state, any part of their body while react as an Erogenous Zone if touched with sedcution or with knowledge of sex, leaving them a blushing, sweaty alien letting out nothing but lustful moans, while drowning in complete and utter ecstasy. *The only species which has foreskin is the Tourquoise, and it can never be removed/curcumsized but although, it is extremely sensetive to even the slightest brush of one's hand, causing the alien to instantly get erect and orgasm. *Unlike humans, where after their first experience with sex is the way of losing their virginity, Plutonians lose it after they ejaculate for the very first time. *Although their primary Erogenous Zones actually varries according to species: **Ass, Neck, Cock, Ears, Antennae (Turquoise) **Ass, Cock, Feet, Back, Stomach, Fingers (Pink) **Ass, Neck, Antennae, Cock (Violet) *Some of the supernatural abilities include: **Eternal life **Beyond human hearing **Withstanding of intense heat or cold **Knowledge of all earthly languages and dialects List of known Plutonians Main *Ouken Other know Plutonians *Otexah *Oyane *Ozeya *Opelati Category:OCs Category:My OCs Category:Aliens